2008 Topps Allen and Ginter
2008 Allen and Ginter is a retro themed set produced by Topps and was the third of the Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball sets. The set continued to carry the same overall design inspirations as the previous year's set but the number of insert sets drastically went up. 2008 marked the first year of the DNA Relics inserts that would become a staple in Topps Allen and Ginter. It was also the first year when insert cards based on fictional people or things were included in the set. Distribution The set was distributed in packs at both hobby and retail outlets. The most rare inserts, such as the Cut Signatures, were exclusive to hobby boxes along with the Cabinet and N-43 box toppers. Image:2008 Topps AG Hobby Box.jpg|Hobby Box Image:2008 Topps AG Blaster Box.jpg|Blaster Box Base Set *Base Set Checklist and Gallery Mini Parallels Each card pack contained 1 mini parallel or insert card. The base level minis were numbered 1-350 and paralleled the entire set, the short printed base cards are also short printed in the base mini, the Allen and Ginter Back, and the Black border mini sets. The Allen and Ginter back cards were inserted at a rate of 1:5 packs (1:65 for short prints). The next level of parallel were the Black border mini's that were inserted at a rate of 1:10 packs (1:110 for short prints). The next three levels of mini parallels have no short prints, No Number on Back had only 50 sets printed (inserted 1:151 packs), the Bazooka Backs had only 25 copies printed (insert 1:301 packs), and the Wood parallels (1/1) inserted 1:4395 and in Rip Cards. Note the Wood parallels include the Mini Exclusives numbered 351-400. Image:2008 Topps AG AG Back.JPG|AG Back Parallel Image:2008 Topps AG Black Front.JPG|Black Parallel Image:2008 Topps AG Mini NNO.jpg|No Number Parallel Image:2008 Topps AG Mini Bazooka.jpg|Bazooka Back Parallel Mini Extended Set *Mini Exclusives Standard Size Parallels Image:2008 Topps AG Silk.jpg|Silk Parallel Insert Sets There was a tremendous expansion in the number of insert sets from the 2007 Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball set to the 2008 set. In total fifteen insert sets were included in 2008 Allen and Ginter, most were mini sized while a few were game used and autograph cards. Allen and Ginter Standard Insert Sets Autographs *Autographs Checklist and Gallery The 59 card set featured autographs from champions in other sports as well as baseball players. Overall odds of pulling an autographed card was approximately 1 per 67 packs. Box Loader Cabinets *Box Loader Cabinets Checklist and Gallery Each hobby box contained either a Cabinent card or an N-43 card. The Cabinet cards were really two different series, a series of baseball players and a series of historical battles. A third type of cabinet card, featuring the tire track of Bigfoot the monster truck, was also inserted into hobby boxes as a top loader. A total of 200 serial numbered copies of the Bigfoot card were produced. Cut Signatures *Cut Signatures Checklist and Gallery This 20-card set features signatures from famous politicians, authors, astronauts, and military leaders. Each card is a 1/1. DNA Relics *DNA Relics Checklist and Gallery The most ambitious of the insert sets in 2008 Allen and Ginter. These cards feature hair samples from different legendary people. 13 of the 14 cards are 1/1's. The Abraham Lincoln card sold for $8800 on eBay after it was pulled from a pack. This would become of one of the mainstay insert sets in Allen and Ginter. N-43 Box Toppers *N43 Checklist and Gallery One of two different types of Box Topper insert sets in hobby boxes. The main set is also partially paralleled by a game used, autographed and game used autographed sets. Mini Framed Relics *Relics Checklist and Gallery The Relics set numbered 114 cards in 2008. Most were baseball players, but there were several Olympic athletes included, as the Summer Games were held in Beijing in 2008. Other sports were also included, college football, tennis, billiards, and even some extreme sports. Rip Cards *Rip Cards Checklist and Gallery The Rip Card set was expanded from 50 cards to 100 cards for the 2008 set. As in previous years, each card was a shell that contained another card within. The card inside had a very high chance of being a 1/1. Unripped cards carry a high premium on the secondary market. 2008 Allen and Ginter Unique Insert Sets The big shift in insert sets in the 2008 Allen and Ginter set was the inclusion of many unique sets focused on subjects outside the sport of baseball. Ancient icons, pioneers, politicians, historical events, and sharks were just some of the subjects. Insert odds were different for each set, with the World Leaders set being the easiest to pull. Most of the sets were mini sized except for the World's Greatest Victories and the United States set. The insert card front designs were all nearly identical to the base mini set. This made them somewhat difficult to spot when first flipping through a pack of cards. Insert Set Gallery Image:2008 Topps AG A 19.jpg|Ancient Icons Image:2008 Topps AG PA3.jpg|Pioneers of Aviation Image:2008 Topps AG WGV 04.jpg|World's Greatest Victories Ancient Icons *Ancient Icons Checklist and Gallery Baseball Icons *Baseball Icons Checklist and Gallery This 17-card set features some of the most well names in the history of baseball like Babe Ruth, Lou Gehrig, and Ty Cobb. A team made up of these players probably could have beaten Team Orange. The cards were inserted 1:48 packs (or about 2 per 3 boxes). Pioneers of Aviation *Pioneers of Aviation Checklist and Gallery Team Orange *Team Orange Checklist and Gallery The Team Orange insert set were cards from a mythical (and completely fictional) baseball team from the late 1800's. Each player on the team had ridiculous stats and baseball talent, a team of baseball super heroes. These cards were inserted about 1 per box. United States *United States Checklist and Gallery This 50-card set featured a player who was born in each of the 50 states. The set was printed on thicker card stock and was primarily used as a decoy card to prevent pack searching. As such these cards are the most common of all the inserts in 2008 Topps Allen and Ginter. World Leaders *World Leaders Checklist and Gallery This 50-card mini sized set features Heads of State from around the world. Every continent is featured with President George W. Bush being included in the checklist. Some leaders were not very popular names in the United States, like the first female president of Finland, Tarja Halonen. World's Deadliest Sharks *World's Deadliest Sharks Checklist and Gallery This very small set features sharks, primarily the larger and more well known sharks from the seven seas. If guessed the Jaws inspiration Great White was included, you would be correct. These cards were inserted at about 2 per case and were among the more rare inserts in the set. World's Greatest Victories *World's Greatest Victories Checklist and Gallery Other Information *Example Box Breaks Category:Topps Allen and Ginter Baseball Card Sets Category:2008 Baseball Card Sets Category:Topps Retro Baseball Card Sets